Big Roommates 2
"Big Roommates 2" is the third episode of Big Hero 6: The Series. It premiered on June 9, 2018. Plot It is Mystery Loaf Monday at the school cafeteria, and Fred has helped himself to some mystery loaf. His friends are not so keen about him having mystery loaf for lunch, especially since they have no idea what is in it. Honey Lemon is also reloading her chem-purse at the table when Wasabi rushes over, relieved that she is alright for some reason. Honey had an accident while trying out a new formula for instant ice. She ended up freezing her entire apartment and her roommate. So, until her apartment thaws Honey needs to find a new place to live. She decides to stay with Go Go, despite being told that where she lives in a sketchy neighbourhood. Go Go eventually welcomes her to stay after Honey persuades her. Everyone helps Honey move her stuff into Go Go's apartment, which is in a rough part of town. Despite Go Go's warnings about the neighbourhood, Honey's positive attitude makes her careless when she leaves her chem-purse unsupervised. A down on his luck thief named Dibs steals Honey's chem-purse and takes it to a warehouse which happens to be a secret lab belonging to Alistair Krei. Hiding, Krei reveals that he has invented and new improved version of Hiro's neurotransmitter for the Microbots. Krei's rip-off can control anything linked to it with the mind. Overhearing that it is worth a fortune, Dibs decides to steal it for himself. When Krei leaves the warehouse, Dibs tries on the neurotransmitter, but accidentally breaks Honey's chem-purse. Purple goo bursts out and consumes Dibs, turning him into a gooey monster. Meanwhile, both Honey and Go Go have a hard time living together. Honey fills the apartment with butterflies and places cute stickers all over Go Go's refrigerator and food. Go Go does her sparring while Honey tries to do her yoga, and accidentally slices her roses while doing target practice with her disks. Honey eventually realizes that her chem-purse has gone missing. Go Go says it was probably stolen, but Honey, being optimistic as usual, does not think so. She is confident that it will show up. At the Lucky Cat Café, Fred charges in with news that a monster is loose in the city. His friends tell him that monsters are not real, but Fred, as usual, convinces everyone to check it out. Go Go meanwhile is fast asleep after being kept awake by Honey's snoring. Hiro and Fred are out on the streets searching for clues and find a goo sample that was left by the monster. Go Go later wakes up back at her apartment in Baymax's arms. Wasabi is trying to find Honey's chem-purse, and Go Go again says it was stolen. Honey is still being optimistic that it will show up, and soon an argument breaks out between the two. Just then, they hear screaming coming from outside. It is the monster. The monster is actually Dibs and is confronted by Wasabi, Baymax, Honey, and Go Go. According to Baymax, the chemicals covering his entire body is being control by the neurotransmitter he is wearing. Realizing it was her purse that turned him into a monster, Honey becomes ashamed and disappointed. Go Go was right and she did not listen. The team tries to catch Dibs, calling him Globby, but he gets away when he accidentally gets run over by a bus. At Go Go's apartment, Hiro builds honey a new chem-purse. Honey no longer feels like the bright and cheerful girl she usually is. She has now become a more serious person facing the darkness of reality. Meanwhile, Globby kidnaps Krei so he can find out more about the neurotransmitter and how to control it. He takes him to the top of a skyscraper. Big Hero 6 comes to his rescue, and Wasabi engages Globby in a fight. However, he soon chickens out when his fear of heights gets the better of him. Globby becomes very frustrated and threatens to throw Krei off the building. The team sees that he needs positive reassurance, but Honey does not feel she can help. Go Go is able to convince by being sorry for criticizing her optimism. Even though she finds her ridiculous upbeat attitude annoying, she would not want her to change that for anything. After reconciling, Honey gives Globby a pep talk. She manages to get through to him that while things have never worked out for him before he could consider this a new beginning for himself. After he lets Krei go, he tries to take back the neurotransmitter but falls off the building. However, Globby saves him. He is grateful for Honey believing in her, and, much to everyone's shock, decides to become a super-villain. He steals Krei's wallet and escapes, embracing his new identity as Globby. Cast *Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada *Scott Adsit as Baymax *Génesis Rodríguez as Honey Lemon *Khary Payton as Wasabi *Jamie Chung as Go Go Tomago *Brooks Wheelan as Fred *Alan Tudyk as Alistair Krei *Maya Rudolph as Aunt Cass *Diedrich Bader as Bluff Dunder, Felony Carl *Andy Richter as Globby *Laura Silverman as Judy Trivia *The US premiere date for this episode was scheduled for March 8, 2018, but Bob Schooley confirmed that this announcement was not the official premiere date. *Go Go's electromagnetic suspension bike is seen in this episode. *Krei Tech's new facility that was destroyed by Callaghan in Big Hero 6 has been rebuilt. International Premieres *March 8, 2018 (United Kingdom) *March 17, 2018 (Australia) *April 3, 2018 (Germany) *June 1, 2018 (Philippines) *July 1, 2018 (Canada) Gallery BH6 - Meet the Team 15.png|Mystery loaf BH6 TV - Wasabi & Honey.png|"My roommate made lemonade and I tried out a new formula for instant ice." BH6 - Meet the Team 10.png|"Sorry...again." BH6 - Meet the Team 26.png Big Roommates 12.png Baymax-Returns-5.png|"When you have amazing friends no problem is too big." BH6 - Meet the Team 24.png|"My glass is half empty." BH6 - Meet the Team 25.png Big Roommates 5.jpg Big Roommates 4.jpg BH6 - Meet the Team 23.png|Go Go sparring BH6 - Meet the Team 9.png Big Roommates 9.JPG|"Hehe...sorry..." BH6 TV - Honey and Go Go 1.png|Honey, sleeping BH6 TV - Honey and Go Go 2.png BH6 TV - Honey and Go Go 3.png|"Morning room..." BH6 TV - Honey and Go Go 4.png|"Do you realise you snore...all night?" BH6 TV - Honey and Go Go 5.png BH6 TV - Honey and Go Go 6.png|Go Go asleep while standing BH6 TV - Honey and Go Go 7.png|"I said I'm sorry!" Big Roommates 4.png BH6 - Meet the Team 16.png Big Roommates 7.png|Baymax carries a sleeping Go Go BH6 - Meet the Team 14.png|Monster goo up Fred's nose Baymax-Returns-1.png Big Roommates 8.png|Go Go wakes up in Baymax's arms Baymax-Returns-9.png Big Roommates 3.jpg Big Roommates 10.png BH6 - Meet the Team 18.png Big Roommates 9.png|Go Go trying to cheer Honey up Baymax-Returns-3.png|Baymax gives Honey a hug Baymax-Returns-2.png Big Roommates 2.jpg Big Roommates 6.jpg|Go Go and Honey make up Big Roommates 11.png Category:Big Hero 6 episodes